


An Imperial Fashion Update

by firewolfsg



Series: The Ysalamiri Connection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: High Command has a curious puzzle to deal with as a flood of requests have come in seeking a fashion update on their uniforms. And the one who precipitated the mountain of requests was-- Grand Admiral Thrawn?!





	An Imperial Fashion Update

An unusual conference gathered at the Palace. In previous years, this would be called whenever Mitth'raw'nuruodo caused a stir in the ranks when he executed unorthodox yet brilliant strategies that gave them victories at the cost of ruffled political feathers that needed soothing. However, the Chiss had been much better behaved ever since he was elevated to the rank of Grand Admiral; either that or his current bridge crew had become astute in steering his tactics to more diplomatic actions.

On this occasion, however, it was the Emperor who raised a bit of concern about a recent flood of requests which had come in, apparently precipitated by one that came from Thrawn’s offices. And it was a request for an update on their standard uniforms.

Grand Moff Tarkin and Colonel Yularen were equally baffled. Thrawn had never been known to display a micron of ego, not especially over the various uniforms he had been given through his rise in ranks.

“Most unusual…” Palpatine told the assembled men, “I confess that I’d signed off on his first request regarding the Grand Admiral’s uniform, but that was because the material was unsuited to his species.

“As you might guess, since it is white, Mitth'raw'nuruodo’s caerulean skin would easily show through the material if it is not opaque enough. However, the tailors hadn’t realised that with his higher core temperature, the first proposed uniform kept him uncomfortably warm and in danger of suffering heat stroke on the bridge of his own ship. I left him to sort it out with the tailors regarding alternate materials and so haven’t been thoroughly reading his requests and experiments.”

“And that is how he slipped in the request for epaulettes?” Yularen brought up the graphic of a yellow fringed epaulette; its round symbol of the Chimera would rest on the edge of the shoulder with a long, braided length leading from it to the high collar.

“To be fair, it is quite tasteful.” Tarkin gave his opinion, “and it is also far more unobtrusive and practical than that white cape Krennic added to his uniform.”

“Of that, I am in agreement.” Palpatine added his thoughts with a sly nod towards Vader for his apprentice’s own billowing cape. “However, this has infected the other ranks. Just about every other service from Navy to ground forces and ISB, from the rank of Major up to Grand Admiral, has asked for epaulettes as well.”

“And their designs are not so pleasing.” Yularen grimaced as he punched up the holo of several of the other requests that had been submitted, each suggestion more ostentatious than the next. 

“Bringing this back to Grand Admiral Thrawn, what has changed?” Tarkin asked the congregation. “He is not usually a man to fuss over his appearance beyond ensuring he is attired, neat and fit for what one expects of his rank and standing.”

“And is this apparent change in personality something to cause us concern?” Palpatine finished for them.

A thought came to Vader as he recalled his last report from Rukh concerning the Noghri’s newly established cooperation with the Grand Admiral. “If I may? I believe we will have all questions readily cleared by making a call to the Grand Admiral.”

With the rest in agreement, they were soon connected via Holo to the Chiss in question who stood comfortably at attention to the High command. The men had to agree that the aforementioned epaulettes added an improved sense of authority and dignity to the uniform he now wore, as compared to the simple gold bars that once adorned the uniforms of the Grand Admiral.

“Greetings, sirs. How may I be commanded in this unexpected call.”

“At ease, Mitth'raw'nuruodo.” Vader spoke for them, “this is more of a—social call.”

The Chiss lifted an eyebrow at them, but did not comment on the unusual nature of the call.

“The others in my company had expressed curiosity and so I wished to enquire on the gifts that the Noghri had offered to you."

If the three other men were surprised Vader was talking about Noghri gifts and not the epaulettes, they didn't raise it. In all honesty, they were also curious about what the Death Commandos had given the Chiss to finally sway him from his strong views on slavery and servitude.

"I understand from Rukh that they had proved to be rather—clingy?” Vader went on without glancing at his companions, though he anticipated a humourus shock to come, if he'd guessed right.

The eyebrow lowered, and an unexpected tiny smile touched the Chiss’ lips. With a double snap of his fingers, two little furry lizards suddenly appeared clinging to the epaulettes of Thrawn's uniform as they peered curiously at the holograms before them. In that instant, Vader could see from the corner of his eye that Tarkin and Yularen understood what purpose the Grand Admiral had intended for the epaulettes he had requested for his uniform. He could even sense in the force the monumental self-control the two men were putting an effort into to not burst out in uncharacteristic laughter, while Palpatine was just left open mouthed in surprise.

“They are young yet.” Thrawn told them as he reached a hand up to poke at the lizard which had begun nibbling on his hair.

“Behave. We are in the company of High Command.” He directed this last statement to his pets. The two lizards immediately sat at attention and tilt their heads in a bow towards their audience, making Vader consider that Thrawn was indeed taking on the characteristics of a proud lizard papa showing off the training of his pets.

Unfortunately, the little creatures were still young and clumsy, as one overbalanced to topple off Thrawn’s shoulder with a squeal of fright. The Chiss caught it and held its trembling body against his chest while he stroked its furry back to soothed it. The second lizard had quickly backed up his shoulder to sink its back claws more securely on the length of the epaulette while its front claws clung to the rounded section on his shoulder as it peered at its companion in concern.

“It’s all right, Honey. You’re safe.” They heard the Admiral speaking softly to his pet who eventually stopped trembling and stretched out a long tongue to lick him on the cheek.

“Very—sweet.” Yularen managed to voice out in an almost normal voice. “Is that its name?”

Thrawn looked up at the ISB Colonel. “Yes. My bridge crew helped in the naming. Though I rather disagreed with Sugar and Spice, and settled instead on Honey and Cinnamon.”

The lizard on his shoulder lifted its head and chirped at the sound of his name and stretched its long tongue out to lick the Admiral on his other cheek, prompting Thrawn to reach a finger up to scratch it on its head. Tarkin had to lift a hand to cover his mouth to hide his smile. This was truly an adorable scene completely unexpected of the normally stoic and no nonsense Chiss they had taken into their ranks.

However, the lizard on Thrawn's shoulder started chewing on the fringes of its epaulette drawing the Chiss to sigh as he spied the movement from the corner of his eyes. “Forgive an interruption, please? But these younglings are still on a frequent feeding cycle. We can continue to converse if you don’t mind watching as I bottle feed them?”

They noticed then at the edge of the hologram, a Noghri’s scaled hand appearing to offer up two little bottles to the Grand Admiral. This was quite obviously a practised move that the Grand Admiral was used to as he easily took the bottles without having to look in that direction. Upon spying the bottles, the two little lizards scrambled into position in the crook of his arm and squealed in eagerness as Thrawn smilingly brought the bottles within their reach.

Utterly adorable and Grand Admiral Thrawn were NOT a pair of associations the four men were quite prepared to deal with. It took a while before Palpatine finally spoke to break the silence.

“Oh, we did not mean to intrude, Grand Admiral. Lord Vader only wished to assist you in explaining your recent request for epaulettes on your uniform. We were in disagreement as to your reasons as you did not strike us as someone who would request a—fashion change.”

“Ahh, I had conversed with the tailors regarding acceptable alterations that I could make and we agreed that a hoodie or a sling to carry my pets would be both undignified and impractical. A sling would be too obvious. And if I am preoccupied I would be liable to lean back and squash them if they rode in a pouch behind me, so it was a better course to shoulder train them." Thrawn elaborated while he held the bottles steady for his feeding lizards.

“Thus, the epaulettes, which we believed would also improve the aesthetics of the uniform. I would probably keep the epaulettes when they're older too, since I could incorporate their food source in them. It is something I will further discuss with the tailors.

“I did not think it to be too unreasonable a request as I was given to understand some alterations were acceptable since Director Krennic was allowed his cape. When your approval came through, I thought you had no objection.”

“And I do not.” Palpatine immediately assured him as he finally gave in to smile at the sight of his Admiral bottle feeding his pets. “Very good, Grand Admiral. I do approve of this update to your uniform. As you say, it does add an improved air of command to your presentation. Thank you for your clarification. We shall leave you with your pets.”

“My thanks as well, my Emperor.”

It was only after the transmission was shut down that Yularen finally gave in to snorts of laughter for the revelation they had uncovered. “The Epaulettes—were for his pets—to cling to and sit on?”

The emperor cackled softly as he shook his head. “I sometimes despair… after so many years among us Mitth'raw'nuruodo is still so innocent and oblivious to the opinions of others.”

“And so… these additional requests from the other branches of the military?” Vader prompted.

"We cannot actually ignore all of them as we'd be showing too much favour to Thrawn if we approved only his request to update his uniform." Tarkin outright grinned. “It would be a fine jest…”

Yularen shared his humour. “It would indeed.”

Palpatine waved at the pile of data cards with their various requests. “But not—have the imperial tailors look at Mitth'raw'nuruodo’s designs. We can arrange to have a proper standard for the rank and file.”

Of this they were all in agreement.

* * *

When the new uniform regulations eventually filtered down to the 7th Fleet, Thrawn had looked askance at Rukh. “Your thoughts? Has the empire discovered Myrkr?”

Rukh shook his head in equal puzzlement. “My people have assured me that the planet remains unvisited by Empire forces. They could not have discovered the Ysalamiri.”

“And the Emperor and Lord Vader would also hardly stand to encourage the adoption of the Ysalamiri as approved pets if they did discover their home world.” Thrawn mused as he stroked the belly of the furry lizard currently blissfully flopped upon it's back across his lap. “Commander Faro?”

“It is just a fashion shift, Grand Admiral.” She murmured as she too stroked the other of the Chiss’ pets sitting in the crook of her arm, who had taken to her as another of its favourites on board the Chimera. “The crew will be pleased with the adjustment. I will speak with the tailors on how we can use it to accommodate the food source for your pets.”

“Please do. Honey is starting to feel heavy with eggs, so we shall soon have many more little ones who will need friendly perches."

Faro carefully transferred the Ysalamiri back upon the Grand Admiral’s shoulder and took the data tablet with his signed approval. Then quickly left to hide herself in a quiet room for a good laugh.

This was a grand joke that the High Command was apparently willing to pull on the unknown masses. The rest of the 7th fleet were in for a merry laugh too when she passed on the news that the Grand Admiral’s update of his uniform to accommodate his pets was now to be accepted as an imperial standard.

End


End file.
